


The Other Guy

by martaaajt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martaaajt/pseuds/martaaajt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona has felt a little low lately so Veronica decides to take her to the bar to cheer Fiona up fun. Fiona wasn't expecting anything special or fun, but it turns out that she might be oh-so wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pleasure to meet

“We could go to The Alibi,” Veronica suggested. She and Fiona were planning to spend the evening together. Lately it’s been pretty tough time for Fiona as just recently she’s found out about Ian being bipolar. Besides, all the stuff with the doctors, hospitals and meds were driving her crazy.

It wasn’t like Ian was doing bad lately, Fiona was just really worried about him. She even hasn’t had any desire to go out other than to her work and groceries.

“Yeah, sure,” Fiona answered. Her problems were her own; she didn’t want to disappoint her best friend just because she was having a hard time.

“You shouldn’t worry about Ian so much. I mean, it’s not a bad thing that you care, but you should think about yourself sometimes,” V was trying to cheer up her friend.

Fiona sighed: “You’re right” and hugged Veronica.

* * *

Fiona called Ian to check on him before going anywhere.

He sounded really happy: “I’m with Mick, we’re alright”

“That’s great, have fun you two, be safe,” she reminded and sent him kisses, “Say hi to your boyfriend from me?” Fiona teased.

“Will do!” he laughed, “and you have fun, too, no need to worry”. Ian was perfectly aware of Fiona’s concern about him, although she hasn’t mentioned it.  He kind of felt guilty, but thankful that she cares. They said ‘bye’ to each other and Fiona instantly felt relieved that her brother is all fine and happy with Mickey.

* * *

 

After few minutes Veronica and Fiona left the house. Kev was working on a late shift; it meant that afterwards they all could go to the house of Gallaghers and have fun. It was a Saturday night; there were really many people at the bar. For most of them the work week was over so they probably thought that it was a good idea to spend their earned money on alcohol. Sometimes Fiona felt like she also spent her money on unnecessary stuff, but at least she wasn’t going to bars every night like Frank did (that is – when he wasn’t already too drunk to go to one).

When Fiona got there, she was surprised to see Ian there – he visits this place really rarely. This time Ian wasn’t here alone, there was Mickey with him. And someone else. They all were sitting around a table, drinking and talking, and laughing about something. Even Ian seemed to be really into the conversation they had. Fiona looked at each in every one of them. Her eyes froze on him.

But it wasn’t Ian nor Mickey she was looking at – it was the other guy. Fiona couldn’t get her eyes off him. The guy looked so hot. His face looked naughty and smirky, just as if he had something on his mind, something like a really bad prank or he was just really amused about an evil joke. He also looked like a thug, but whatever – Fiona just instantly felt like fucking her brains out with him.

Veronica had gone to greet with Kevin. Fiona was just standing there and gazing at a guy she didn’t even know the name of.

Good thing Ian noticed Fiona before the other guy did: “Hey! Fiona! What are you doing here? Come here!” Fiona went to the table and sat next to Ian (Mickey was on his other side, his arm around her brother). She said ‘hi’ to Mickey.

“Hey,” Mickey answered, “You haven’t met my brother yet, right? This is Iggy here”, he introduced.

Fiona greeted him, not trying to look awkward and introduced herself, too. Iggy looked in her eyes, smiled and winked. Fiona smiled back with the kind of smile she uses to seduce someone. This might have worked because Iggy kept looking at her and smiling.

Fiona really didn’t know where she was going with this, so she just said: “Okay, then. You guys just have fun, I have Kev and V waiting right there for me!” Fiona hugged her brother and smiled at Mickey, she didn’t want to look at Iggy. She knew she wouldn’t get her eyes off him and Mickey probably would notice.

As she went away, she glanced at the place where her brother and the Milkoviches were sitting; she saw Iggy murmur something into Mickey’s ear and laughing after something said. She sat down at the bar, next to Veronica and paid another stare to them. She was quite sure that Iggy had whispered to Mickey something about her, because Iggy was looking at her and smiling with that seductive-naughty smile while Mickey was looking distracted.


	2. An Offer

Later that night (and it wasn’t much above 12) Fiona realized that there was no way she can get herself to concentrate on any conversation that Kevin or V brought up. She smiled at them and talked, but she never got into anything and always got distracted by the laughter or the voice of the Milkovich. She tried as much as she could not to look at him for more than 5 seconds.

One time Veronica did notice her friend staring at the table: “Hey! Whatcha looking at, uh?”

Fiona got scared that maybe Vee has seen the way that she was watching Mickey’s brother, but then when Veronica got no answer she said: “It’s okay. Ian’s fine, don’t you see? I mean, I know that the Milkoviches are something, but well, they don’t seem dangerous at the moment, right?” Fiona just nodded, smiled, and got back to her drink, relieved that Veronica’s got it all wrong.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the table where Ian was sitting with his boyfriend and his brother, everything seemed to be like it was at the time when they got here; after another story told about ‘the thug life’, Iggy finally asked: “So, what’s the sis of yours like?”

“Who, Fiona?” Ian chuckled, he didn’t sound surprised at all (Mickey’s told him that his brother is a total chick magnet and he fucks every hot girl he can get), he just hoped that Fiona wouldn’t get herself in trouble.

“Damn right, if that’s the one sittin’ right there with those two,” he turned and waved his head to the bar.

Ian shrugged; he wasn’t really sure what impression about Fiona he should make – tell him that Fiona’s a nice girl or that she’s a wild one, so he simply said: “I don’t know, she’s good…”

“What she into?” Iggy wanted to know more.

Another tough question, Ian thought. He just said: “Why don’t you go ask her yourself?”

“Fuck, no, I was just wondering, no biggie!” he answered, Ian smirked – Iggy was just like his brother Mickey, he just couldn’t easily let everyone know what his feelings are or ask personal questions to someone he likes simply like that.

Ian just smiled and said: “You Milkoviches are so fucked up”

Mickey smirked and teased his boyfriend: “Fucking Gallaghers”. Then he gently kissed Ian and softly grabbed him by the back of his neck.

The kiss was so passionate that Iggy started to complain: “Oh come on! Don’t start to bang now, ah? It’s gross!” Ian pulled back and smiled, his face was flushed and so was the guy’s next to him.

Mickey laughed and whispered in Ian’s ear: “He always hates it when people stick their tongues in each other’s mouths in front of him, don’t worry”.

Then Mickey turned to Iggy: “What, jelly you ain’t have no one here?”

“Fuck off”, Iggy answered and took another mouthful of beer. He was getting pretty drunk, in fact, all three of them did. Normally it would take lots of guts for Mickey to kiss Ian like that in public, but now he didn’t even care that his brother was around.

After a few minutes Ian and Mickey finally decided to go.

Ian said as he stood up: “Well. We’re heading back to the house. You staying here?” he asked Iggy.

“Yeah, well, I better stay here, get drunk with hopes to fuck a girl and get lucky than be home and be unable to sleep because of you two making all the fucking noise. Dude, it’s so fucked!” Iggy answered, he wasn’t even angry or anything, he just rather wasn’t around when his brother was with someone. As the matter of fact, neither was Mickey, but as he had decided first to bring his boyfriend home, Iggy just had to be okay with going down on some girl at the toilet rooms of the bar. He didn’t really mind that, though, as it would just make it more clear that it was like a booty call.

Mickey and Ian went away after a minute and left Iggy alone with a glass of beer. Shit, they both must have been quite drunk, ‘cause, as they gone out, Iggy saw Mickey reaching for Ian’s hand.

* * *

 

It was two in the morning and the bar was about to be closed. Veronica and Kevin were already literally onto each other. Fiona just sighed and watched them kiss. She had no idea what is she going to do now; she was drunk and had no intention of going home and sleeping. There was always an opinion to go to a night bar, but Fiona really didn’t feel like being in public, let alone dancing (she was worried she could pass out even though she really wasn’t sleepy or anything).

People were already leaving the bar since Kev has informed everyone that they’re closed. Of course, there was a guy who has fallen asleep at the bar. Fiona raised her eyebrows as Kev simply let him sleep there and went out, turning the lights out before he did. Veronica hugged her friend and said her goodnight. Then she went away with Kev. They were kissing like every other ten seconds and Fiona was surprised how they haven’t tripped over anything and fallen down. She just sighed and started walking slowly; her friends were already out of sight.

As she was listening to some cars passing by, she heard someone walking behind her and her heart started beating faster. She turned around and saw Iggy, who stopped and looked at her interrogatory, raising his eyebrows.

“The fuck you are doing following me?” she asked, not really angrily, but she was surprised.

“Not really following you on purpose, though, my house’s that way,” he answered, amused.

Fiona apologized: “I’m sorry, I was just thinking…” she couldn’t continue because of that look on Iggy’s face, he looked really amused.

For some reason, Fiona got annoyed by that a little, she came closer to him, their faces were really close and said: “Fuck you”.

Iggy’s smile got even wider and dirtier: “Was that an offer?”

Fiona’s voice was still angry but she said something she really didn’t mean to, it just blurted out: “Yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! It's really important for me!  
> Thanks!


	3. The Wall

Iggy did this like nobody else has ever done it. Fiona couldn’t really tell what made it feel so good – the way he watched her eyes as he slammed into her hard and good or the way he actually did the thing. She was fucked against the wall so good. Fiona never though it could be so pleasurable. Of course, it was hard and cold (the wall), but that was probably one thing that made it so great and hot. They were both breathing heavily, trying to keep their moans low.

But Fiona noticed on thing (the only thing, as she was so into the process of sex) – Iggy never kissed her lips. He kissed and licked her neck (though Fiona was pretty sure that, like, every guy she’s been with did that more or less) but that was it. She was pretty sure that she was one of those fuckers who didn’t want to make it too intimate and personal.

“Shit, Milkovich, you’re good,” Fiona breathed.

“Yeah?” he answered, smirking.

“The fuckin’ best,” she spat out and as she did, Iggy started to go even faster and harder.

That was it. Fiona reached an orgasm. It was so great. There weren’t many guys that have ever made her feel it, but this was just perfect. She groaned and grabbed Iggy’s hair and then he was there, too.

After they both were finished, Fiona’s hand was still in Iggy’s hair and Iggy was holding Fiona up against the wall with his strong arms. They were simply looking in each other’s eyes and breathing onto the face of the one in front of them. That didn’t last long. After few seconds Iggy pulled his now soft dick out and let Fiona stand on her own. He pulled the condom off (Fiona hadn’t even noticed the moment when he had put it on (or she was just so horny she was in some kind of a trance), tied it up and threw it in the dumpster that was by the opposite wall. Fiona straightened down her skirt and the shirt which Iggy had probably pulled up to touch her. She was so satisfied about what had just happened. Iggy seemed to be so as well and as he went away, he smacked Fiona’s ass and said ‘see ya’, grinning. Fiona didn’t take her time to say ‘bye’.

She started to walk away, smiling shamelessly. She still felt the consequences of Iggy being inside of her. It was like he had fucked her so hard it hurt in a good way. Fiona loved the feeling.

Iggy came home late. He had gone to some shop that worked at nights to buy some beer. He wasn’t really happy to find Ian and Mickey fallen asleep on the couch.

“’ey!” he poked Mickey with a foot. Not really strongly, but enough to make his brother (and his boyfriend) up.

“What the fuck?” Mickey murmured angrily. He was never happy to be woken up, especially, when he was using his lover’s lap as a pillow.

“Fuck off the couch? The fuck you need a bedroom for?” Iggy answered. He wasn’t mad, he was just teasing the boys. Mickey raised his middle finger at Iggy and went to his room with Ian following him. Iggy suddenly jumped on the couch and opened a can of beer. He drank it empty in no time. The same happened to the other can. Iggy had a reason to celebrate. He had just fucked the most beautiful girl in the neighborhood. He grinned and unzipped his pants as he thought about latest occasions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry, that this chapter is so short. I can't do anything about it. Also, I have no idea where this is going, but I hope to figure it out.  
> Also, a really big THANKS to all the nice comments. I've never had that positive feedback on anything before and I'm so worried to disappoint any of you.


	4. Morning, Brothers and Sisters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer that the previous one. It's about 1k words.

Fiona woke up with a headache. She hadn’t slept for many hours although she wasn’t home that late. She was thinking about how stuff happened totally unexpected, plus she had been a little drunk last night. When Fiona first met Mickey’s brother at the bar, she didn’t think that she’d get in his pants that very night. Sure, she has had guys who she met not long before she fucked them but it had never been like this, when she saw Iggy, she knew she wanted to have sex with him (rough and passionate sex), but he didn’t seem like someone who could do it with her. She was aware that she was attractive to males (hell, even to some certain females, too!), but it seemed like Iggy was just making fun of her, not actually flirting. Unlike other times with one night stands, this time she actually cared if she got what she wanted from the exact Milkovich guy. With any other guy she might have just turned around and went for another one.

Fiona rubbed her eyes with her hands and stood up. It was a Sunday and since she had no work today, she decided she might as well sleep some more later if nothing happened that wouldn’t let her. Debbie was also home today and she wanted to go for groceries with her older sister. Fiona didn’t have anything to do anyway, so she agreed to go with Debbie.

“Were you with someone last night?” Debbie went straight to the point.

“No, why?” Fiona asked surprised, Debbie used to ask this stuff more when she was younger. Lately things had been drastically different and Debbie was not talking to Fiona much. She seemed to be busy with her own stuff and her own problems.

Debbie sighed: “Well, as far as I knew – you were with Vee, but then I saw her came home with Kev and you weren’t with them”.

“I went to a club” Fiona answered. She wasn’t even sure, why Debbie was even asking this in the first place, where she was going with his.

“Are you worried about something?” Fiona asked her sister.

“How ‘the’ thing between a girl and a guy feels at the first time?” she questioned nervously, worried that she would sound stupid. Fiona had to take time to think about it. It was so long ago that she wasn’t even sure what to say about this.

“Haven’t you and your friends talked about it?” Fiona didn’t want to sound like she wasn’t gonna talk about this, that she was pushing Debbie away. She hoped she didn’t because she really wanted to talk with and help her sister.

“No, we haven’t. They only talk about how great it is. If I asked if it hurts at the first time, they would just make fun of me. I don’t want that!”

Fiona started to feel sorry, but happy that her sister was open to talk about it: “Hey, don’t worry; I’m here if you want to talk or know anything, I just want you safe and okay. Oh, and yes, it does. For some people less, for some people more. Depends.”  Fiona put her hands around Debbie’s shoulders and her little sister started smiling as they went into the shop, glad that they finally had an okay conversation.

“Wake the fuck up!” Mickey said to Iggy loudly, who was still asleep on the couch where he had laid. It was nearly twelve o’clock. Iggy woke up. He was annoyed that his brother wouldn’t let him sleep. He was so tired. Shouldn’t have stayed up drinking and jacking off while thinking about Ian’s hot sister or what the hell, he thought as he raised his head.

“Breakfast ready?” he asked Mickey, feeling sleepy as fuck.

“Why don’t you go and check, fuckhead?” Mickey laughed at how lazy his brother could be.

“Well, you woken me up, now take care of me,” Iggy joked.

“Remember that one time yesterday when I, AND IAN, was sleeping and you woke us up?”

“No, I don’t,” Iggy said faking innocently and pointed at the beer cans. They both laughed and headed to the kitchen.

Ian was already there, making pancakes or some shit like that.

“Mandy here?” Iggy asked as he sat down.

“No she’s not. Went out. You’re up late, though,” Ian concluded.

“No shit. Was out yesterday,” Iggy answered, taking one sip from his coffee cup.

“So where did ya go you when we gone?” Mickey asked.

“Not home, obviously. Didn’t wanna get a psychological trauma and hurt my poor mind,” he pointed out to Mickey and Ian. 

“You caught up with Fiona, didn’t you?” Ian asked. When Iggy acting like he didn’t know anything asked what the hell is he talking about, Ian had explained that he went by his house when he went to buy all the needed stuff to make breakfast and met Lip, who told him that Fiona came home late last night and looked happy and fucked literally at the same time (Iggy smiled dirtily and the ‘happy and fucked’ part). And that they’d found a dead cat in their kitchen (Lip said that Carl had told it wasn’t him, but later on he’d heard him talk to someone about it).

Iggy just chuckled and said: “Carl’s a good one, uh”.

Mickey watched Iggy (who was trying to look extra calm and seemed weird because of that) for a moment and then finally said: “You did fuck her”. Iggy shrugged and kept drinking the coffee. Ian had heard Mickey and seen Iggy shrug. He wasn’t really surprised. Like, he hoped Fiona didn’t regret it, but back at the bar it seemed that it was coming.

“So what the fuck exactly is this thing that attracts Milkoviches to Gallaghers?” Mickey asked, being amused.

“You’re beautiful,” Ian smirked.

“That a compliment?” Iggy winked at Ian.

“Yes, but not to you,” the redhead turned to Mickey and slightly touched his cheek.

Iggy saw Ian’s little love-showing and laughed: “Ha, fuck you, Mickey and fuck you, Mickey’s wife!”

Mickey smirked and raised his middle finger at his brother. Iggy did the same. Ian chuckled and knew that these exact ‘fuck you’ words and gestures meant ‘love you, bro’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still thanking for the good words! I am trying my best.   
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! :)  
> My tumblr: http://martaaajt.tumblr.com/  
> My twitter: https://twitter.com/Martaaa_J


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I can't write long chapters.  
> Also, sorry that this has no title. I just couldn't come up with anything (feel free to use your imagination haha).

Fiona went down the street. It was a really sunny day at the South side. There was no reason to stay home as everyone else all of the other Gallaghers were gone somewhere. She had no idea what is she going to do, where was she going. After a few more minutes, she was by the ‘Kash and Grab’ store. Fiona didn’t know if her younger brother was working today, but she went inside anyway. Even if he wasn’t, she decided she’s totally going to buy something.

Ian was working. Fiona said hi to him and asked if he was alright and how’s stuff been with Mickey and in general.

Ian said: “We’re alright, are you? Have found yourself a new boyfriend?” He grinned at his sister when she blushed a little when he was asking about the guys’ part. Ian raised his eyebrows. Fiona never flushes talking about her men, she’s not really shy. He knew there must be a reason for that and he was pretty sure he knew exactly who the reason was (he hadn’t figured out why was this guy the reason, though).  Fiona took a few seconds to think a little bit about what is she going to say as the answer. Of course, she’s got with someone (or more like, got into someone), but not in a boyfriend-girlfriend way. As much as she didn’t want it that way, she was pretty sure it’s been just a booty call and Iggy Milkovich wanted nothing more from her than that.

“Not really. Why’d you think so?” Fiona tried to act like she had no idea what her redhead brother was talking about, she was pretty sure that Ian couldn’t see that she was totally playing dumb.

“Well, Lip’s told me that you come home late and happy a few days ago. Wonder, what, or who, is the reason!” he teased Fiona, who seemed (acted) confused.

“I just got drunk, that’s all,” Fiona stated. Ian just smirked and asked Fiona if she was going to buy anything. Fiona did. She bought a pack of cigarettes and a beer. Then Ian asked his sister if she wanted to come over later tonight and talk, and just hang out. Fiona agreed to it (she hoped she’d at least see Iggy. Not that she didn’t want to hang out with Ian, but still) and went back to her house. She didn’t wanna go inside because honestly, it was even hotter there. She sat down at the porch of her house and opened the beer. Good thing it was still a little bit cold because warm beer totally sucks, just like cold food that’s supposed to not be.

She had finished almost half or the beer in the bottle when she heard someone calling her name. Fiona suddenly looked up. She hadn’t realized she was looking down at her feel until now. Her stomach twisted in a strange, but nice way when she saw Iggy looking at her.

“What are you doing here?” was the first thing she could get out to ask him. She was confused about his presence here, but frankly she was happy that he’s come.

“Well, um, just having a walk with my dog, what does it look like?” he raised his eyebrows, grinned and pointed to the dog next to him.

Fiona laughed: “Since when do Milkoviches have a dog?” Fiona stood up to come closer. Damn, Iggy looked so attractive with a dog next to him. Fiona would guess the dog was some kind of Great Dane or something like that because of it was big, black and really slim.

“It actually is my dog. I’m not shitting you. Stayed with a cousin for a while, though,” Iggy smirked.

“Oh,” Fiona simply answered.

“So, can I sit down with you,” Iggy asked and then added, “The dog’s not gonna bite or anything, she’s cool”. Fiona started to smile brightly and hoped she didn’t look like a complete idiot.

“Sure!” she said as quickly as possible, like Iggy would run away if another second passed.

When he had sat down, Fiona asked and caressed the dog (who luckily didn’t mind at all. Fiona would feel embarrassed if the dog started to growl): “What’s her name?”

“It’s Nikita, but we call her Nikki or whatever something like that. She’s hella smart,” Iggy said. He obviously liked dogs as much as Fiona did and that made her feel really good.

“The dog’s awesome,” Fiona smiled and suggested “Want me to get a beer or anything for you?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” he answered and scratched behind Nikki’s ear as he waited for Fiona to come back. When she did, they didn’t talk much, just drank their beers and it got kind of awkward after a while, so Fiona decided someone should say something.

She figured she could say something about the dog, so she did: “I really like dogs. Especially this big. Never had a dog, just couldn’t. No time and money.” Iggy started to laugh and Fiona looked at him.

He asked, grinning: “So you like ‘em big?”

Now Fiona got what she’d said and chuckled a little and slightly punched Iggy’s chest: “Shut up!”

They finished their beers in silence, again. Only this time it wasn’t so awkward since they both were just thinking about something and not minding that. Iggy left the empty bottle on Fiona’s porch and stood up, Fiona stayed still, just looking at Iggy.

“Too bad I got Nikki here with me,” he winked, smirked as he went away, Fiona watched him until he was out of her sight. She knew what his intentions are and she knew her own.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave some comments or kudos if you liked it and want me to keep writing this. It's really important to me as I really need support for writing.


	6. Secrets

 “So, why exactly are we beating him up?” Mickey asked his brother as Iggy was looking into a closet for a baseball bat.

“He owes me money. Fucker had to give it back like two weeks ago,” Iggy answered. Mickey just shrugged and took a mask. He had no idea if Iggy was making it up or was this really true. Anyhow, he really had no reason to doubt his brother’s words, even if there was some weird reason for him to lie. Iggy was straight. He didn’t have to kill someone if they found out he fucked someone.

“Mick, you seen the other mask?” Iggy asked impatiently.

“No, I haven’t,” Mickey answered. Iggy murmured ‘fuck’ and started to look for it in a drawer of another closet and then after the bed.

“Whatever, take mine. It’s not me how’s gonna bash the dude’s head in anyway,” Mickey threw the mask to his brother’s hands. Iggy caught it and they made an arrangement that Mickey’s gonna have his back and watch over the street to see if anyone’s coming while Iggy’s going after the dude.

“How do you know where’s he gonna be?” Mickey asked Iggy.

“I know where he works and when he’s going out with his dumb friends,” Iggy answered. Mickey watched Iggy suspiciously. He had no idea, why would Iggy call the dude’s friends dumb. It sounded almost as if the guy had offended Iggy really personally and Iggy had gotten really mad and bitter at him so he needed to say all the bad things about the guy.

Mickey shrugged and took the keys of the car and they went outside. It was getting late and Mickey could tell it’s going to be a dark night.  

Ian’s shift was ended and he started to walk to Mickey’s house. He had spent a lot of time there lately; he’s even gotten the keys of the house. It was a great surprise to him, because it showed how much Mickey trusted his boyfriend. Ian appreciated it a lot.

Halfway to there he met his sister Fiona. They’d planned to go to the Milkovich house as Mickey had let Ian bring his sister and he was gone for the evening and a part of the night anyway (he’s said that he had plans with Iggy and Ian totally understood that. He sometimes needed time with his siblings, too).

“So was work okay?” Fiona asked.

“Yes, it was, what about you?” Ian asked back.

“Yeah, it’s been quite well actually, the people are nice there,” Fiona answered as Ian took out the keys of his pocket. Fiona’s eyes widened.

“What, you’ve got a key now?” she asked in surprise, she hadn’t thought that things between Mickey and Ian were that serious – Ian practically living at Mickey’s and the trust between them was rather impressing.

“Mick gave it to me. He likes that I’m here, I help them a lot, with the kid and stuff, you know?”

Fiona paid Ian another glance and smiled.

Ian though he understood what Fiona was thinking so he quickly exclaimed: “I’m not becoming some kinda housewife, though!”

“It’s okay, I know,” she tapped Ian’s shoulder and they went inside.

Fiona took off her coat and followed Ian to the kitchen.

“We have some leftover dinner. You want some?” he offered Fiona a plate and grabbed two beers from the fridge. Then they sat at a table and talked for a while, and then they watched a movie, and then talked again. So much had happened at the Gallagher house that Ian had missed out. For a moment he started to feel upset and felt like he’d left his family alone.

“Hey, don’t be sad!” Fiona said. She noticed that Ian started to look at his feet as she was telling all about how Debbie and Carl are doing. 

“I just feel like I haven’t really spent time with all of you,” Ian said.

“It’s okay! We’re fine. Plus, you’re allowed to have your own life, too. Not everything has to be about us,” Fiona pointed out. She really wanted Ian to be happy. Ian nodded and smiled at his sister.

It was getting late, Ian hugged Fiona and she went back to the Gallagher house. Ian laid down on the couch. He wasn’t really tired but he decided that he should wait for Mickey and Iggy to come home. He smoked a few cigarettes and thought a bit. He suddenly felt so good. It was Mickey’s home where he was at the moment, but it somehow felt like it was his home, too. Not because he had lived there for a while, but because his love was there with him. Ian loved the feeling. He smiled at himself and after a few more minutes, without realizing he was tired, he fell asleep.

Ian woke up from the sound of the door opening. He knew it was Mickey and Iggy, so he didn’t hurry to sit up or to even open his eyes. They were talking like usually, but as soon as Mickey saw Ian sleeping, he started to shush his brother, who shut up, when he get it.

“So, you can make noise while I’m sleeping, but I can’t say a few words when he is?” Iggy murmured, though not so loudly anymore.

“You don’t want him to hear about what you’ve done. Trust me. And you don’t want him to know that I helped you with this bullshit,” Mickey warned Iggy and gave him the look that made Iggy understand that he really has to keep quiet. Iggy left to his bedroom to sleep and Mickey went to get a proper blanket and pillow for Ian. He sat down next to the couch on the floor and stayed there for about 10 minutes and gently run his hand over Ian’s cheek and through his hair. Ian opened his eyes after a few more touches (he really wasn’t asleep). He was sure Mickey would think that his actions had woken him up. Ian kissed Mickey and they both went to their bedroom together and soon Mickey fell asleep, leaving Ian thinking about Mickey and Iggy’s conversation.


	7. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sucks and is short. I have my mind on so much other stuff that I just can't focus on this.

Iggy was the first one in the Milkovich house to wake up. He started to consider making the breakfast himself this time. Usually it was Ian who made breakfast for both Iggy and Mickey, sometimes it was Mickey. Iggy almost never did it himself. He was too lazy to actually make something. He usually simply took the first eatable thing he saw if the thing didn’t require to be cooked or baked or anything like that.

Again, instead of making food for anyone, including himself, Iggy just made himself a cup of coffee. It was an early morning. He usually woke up later than this, that way being the last one to do that.

After Iggy had sat at the table, drinking his coffee and trying to figure out what to do for a few minutes, Ian joined him. They exchanged with ‘good-morning’ words and Ian got himself a cup of coffee, too and sat at the table across Iggy. This got a little awkward since neither of them seemed to consider starting a conversation.

Then Ian asked a question that made Iggy mad at himself for not being the one to talk first, about something else: “So, what exactly did you and Mickey do last night?” Iggy scratched his cheek a little bit and he suddenly regretted it. He could bet his ass that he looked freaked out or nervous.

“We went out for a few drinks. Had this bro night, ya know?”

“Oh, sounds fun,” Ian said, really not being excited about it since he knew that they definitely didn’t go for drinks or hung out just like that. He knew something was not okay. Iggy just nodded thoughtfully and they finished their coffees in silence. After that Ian decided that it was really early, so he went back to bed. Iggy, on the other hand, couldn’t even make himself think about anything, but what Ian had asked. He was sure that Ian somehow knew that they didn’t go out for a drink; Mickey had already told him what they were up to, so it’s weird that Ian had to ask again. It’s not like he had forgotten something that was genuinely important.

Iggy had sat there for about 20 minutes when Mickey joined him in the kitchen.

No good-mornings, no nothing, Iggy went straight to what he wanted to ask: “Did you tell Ian anything about the guy we beat up yesterday?”

“No! The fuck would I do that for?!” Mickey shot back, sounding annoyed; Iggy gave him the he’s-your-goddamn-boyfriend look and Mickey continued, “Why you asking?”

“The dude just asked me this morning what’d we do,” Iggy said.

Mickey hesitated and then asked: “Well, what’d you answer?”

“The same thing you told him in the first place – went out for drinks,” Iggy said, “Though it’s strange he asked.”

Mickey murmured angrily: “He must have fucking heard you last night, dumbass!”

“Wha-,” Iggy started, but then Mickey uttered, “I told you not to talk so fucking loudly!” Iggy rolled his eyes.

“Fuck what happened. I think we should talk to him,” Mickey said. When they had left the guy they beat up in an alley, Iggy had told him the truth about why they actually did it. Mickey figured that it wasn’t about money that moment when Iggy had pulled the dude’s hair aggressively and murmured ‘that’s what’s you get for talking shit about people, dumbfuck!’ in his ear. Mickey made him tell everything, how it really was, on their way home. Sure, Mickey was thunderstruck at first, but it all actually made sense. He didn’t laugh at Iggy about the reasons, he even was proud of his brother somewhat.

“God damn it! Thought this was supposed to be a fucking secret! MY fucking secret!” Iggy practically yelled now. He was mad that Mickey seemed to be making it his fault, although he knew that it really was his fault. He was the one talking loudly and, hell, he even was the one to start the thing about beating the guy up. However, Mickey had volunteered to join and that was something that wasn’t Iggy’s fault.

“What secret?” Ian came through the door, rubbing his eyes with his palms. Iggy and Mickey glared at each other and then Iggy sighed. They might as well tell Ian about the thing that happened. Iggy nodded at Mickey’s questioning look.  

“Promise you won’t freak out?” Mickey asked as Ian sat down on a chair next to Mickey.

Ian glanced at Mickey and then at Iggy, they didn’t seem exactly comfortable.

“Sure,” Ian assured, although he had no idea what he was signing up for.

Iggy sighed once again and confirmed that Mickey can tell everything.

“So, you know how Iggy’s banging your sister now?” Mickey asked although it wasn’t even a question since Ian already knew it, Ian nodded and pulled his eyebrows together, but Mickey continued, “Iggy wanted me to help him teach a lesson to some kind of ex of hers, right?” Ian seemed a little bit shocked, but he said nothing, just looked at Iggy expectantly.

So Iggy defended himself: “He fucking called her a whore in front of all of his goddamn friends for fuck’s sake! Started to tell those fuck-heads about how she fucked his brother or some shit. He was drunk, yeah, but who gives a crap anyway! She wasn’t there though, but that does not change shit.”

“So we went to beat him up,” Mickey added, being well aware of Ian looking freaked out. Iggy was glad he wasn’t left alone with this. He was glad that Mickey said “we beat him up” instead of “he beat him up, I was just watching”.

Iggy and Mickey felt a little bit terrified because Ian didn’t react anyhow for a while, but then he started to laugh, barely managing to say something: “You are quite a gentleman, aren’t you? A girl must be happy to have someone stand up for her like that!”

“So, uh, you aren’t angry at me?” Iggy asked.

“Well, should I be? I mean, the guy was okay, but he really deserved what you did to him after what he told people about Fiona, right?” Ian said, he smiled, still chuckling a little. Iggy always seemed like this ghetto fucker who gives zero shit about what other talk or gossip about. Ian would have never thought Iggy was so into his sister that he would actually do something to Fiona’s ex for talking shit about her.  
Mickey said nothing all the while; he just watched Iggy and Ian with raised eyebrows. He was actually expecting Ian to get mad for them butting in something that wasn’t even their business.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna keep my mouth shut, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Ian said to Mickey who still was looking surprised and distracted.

“No, no, I know you’re gonna keep quiet, just wasn’t expecting you to not get upset over it,” Mickey answered. Ian smiled at Mickey and stroked his elbow.

Iggy felt like he should do something to make stop everyone thinking about it so he said something that surprised both Ian and Mickey: “Okay, I’m gonna fry some eggs, hold on, dudes!”

Iggy went to the kitchen, but Ian burst out a laugh and whispered to Mickey loud enough for Iggy to hear: “Is he for real?”

“Think he is,” Mickey grinned, “although I’m not sure if he’s actually able to.”

Iggy rolled his eyes and split an egg. Ian and Mickey were sort of surprised actually when they found out that the eggs fried by Iggy weren’t bad at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! It's SO necessary for me!  
> THANK YOU A LOT! <3  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> My tumbrl - http://martaaajt.tumblr.com/  
> My twitter - https://twitter.com/Martaaa_J


End file.
